Just different for some of us
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "We are all worried about Ziva."..."I know. It's just different for some of us." What happens when EJ figures out the exact meaning behind Tony's words? Will she encourage him to tell Ziva or will she just carry on pretending? My version of what should have happened after 8x24.


**A/N: First of all I wanna thank you guys for all those great reviews, alerts and "favorites" for my first fanfiction "Tony's girlfriend". It made me really happy :)  
This story takes place after 8x24 "Pyramid". I know it's rather late for this one but I had it on my computer for quite some time now and decided to upload it.  
Summary: "We are all worried about Ziva."..."I know. It's just different for some of us." What happens when EJ figures out the exact meaning behind Tony's words? Will she encourage him to tell Ziva or will she just carry on pretending? My version of what should have happened after 8x24.  
Disclaimer: Oh come on! If I owned NCIS, Tony and Ziva would already be together!**

"_We are all worried about Ziva.", EJ tried to assure Tony. "I know. It's just different for some of us.", Tony replied sounding very angry and worried._

Tony had just came back from the funeral for Mike Franks. He sat down on the couch in his apartment and got off his tie. He was totally down. It had been a really hard week for the whole team.

Mike Franks had died, which was especially really hard for Gibbs, and today Ziva had gone missing and almost got killed by the P2P Killer Jonas Cobb. He had been so afraid to loose her but he'd never admit that.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID. EJ. "Hello?", he announced. "Tony, we need to talk.", EJ insisted. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?", Tony questioned slightly annoyed.

"Listen I thought about what you said about Ziva today. That it was different for some of..us. I get it. You love her. Not me. I was just a distraction, right?", EJ shot. Tony didn't think twice about it.

"Yes. You're right. I love Ziva. She's the only one for me.", he replied. He heard EJ swallowing hard. "It's okay, Tony. Really. So, I guess this is it.", she managed to say. "Yeah. Sorry EJ but I can't be with you.", Tony said back.

"Okay. But promise me one thing. Tell her!", EJ demanded then hung up. Tony stared at his cell phone. Did she really just say that?

* * *

"Ziva!", a voice shouted. Ziva turned around and saw EJ Barrett hurrying over to her in the park. "EJ.", she greeted not really pleased. She didn't like Agent Barrett. And she hated herself for disliking EJ just because she was sleeping with Tony.

"Can I talk to you for a second?", EJ begged. Ziva nodded slyly and sat down on a near by bench. EJ sat down next to her. "What are you doing in the park so early in the morning?", the blonde agent asked.

Ziva sighted. She didn't really plan on telling EJ but she needed to talk about it anyways. "I just broke off with Ray. Plus it was a really hard week – for all of us. So I went for a walk.", she explained.

"Oh I'm sorry about you and Ray.", EJ said. Ziva smiled a little. "Don't be. It wasn't meant to be. He lied to me. He's just not the right one for me.", she replied. EJ nodded understanding.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?", Ziva suddenly questioned. "Well I broke things off with Tony yesterday.", EJ announced. Ziva's eyes widened but she tried to hide the smile.

"Really? Well I'm sorry. What happened?", she instead asked. "Look. I'm not the right one for him. I realized that yesterday when he said...", EJ trailed off. Ziva looked her straight into the eyes."He said what?", she demanded.

EJ sighted, then blurted out: "When you went missing he was really down. He almost killed Kort and Ray because they wouldn't tell him where Cobb – and you – was. I told him that we were all worried about you. But he got angry and said that it was different for some of..us."

Ziva stared at her. She couldn't say anything, she simply couldn't. "I called him yesterday evening and we broke things off. It felt wrong.", EJ continued. Finally Ziva found the courage to speak again: "Tony and I are pretty close."

EJ laughed. "Yeah, right. Stop lying to me. Stop lying to you. You love him.", she shot. Ziva looked down and sighted. "EJ..damn yes, you're right! I love him for goddess sake.", she admitted. EJ smiled.

"Then why don't you tell him?", she demanded. "I-I don't know. I guess I was just afraid. I mean..I still am. Just..", Ziva stuttered. "Ziva, listen to me. You are such a strong person.

I understand that you are afraid to tell him. But trust me: He loves you back!", EJ assured her. Ziva nodded, then she smiled and stood up. "I guess I'm gonna go see Tony. Thank you so much, EJ!", she announced.

EJ grinned and stood up, too. "Any time, Ziva. Good luck!", she replied. Just as Ziva walked away, EJ shouted after her: "And Ziva? I mean it!" Ziva smiled back at her and waved. Maybe Agent Barrett wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Ziva stood in front of Tony's apartment door, trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. Her hand was shaking when she pressed the bell button. Only a few seconds later Tony opened the door.

She looked straight into his eyes. He was wearing jeans and a casual t-shirt and she liked that even better than his suit. He gave her a surprised look. "Ziva.", he greeted.

"Hello Tony. May I come in?", she replied, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "Sure.", he offered and let her in. She walked over to the couch. Ziva tried to calm her breathing and Tony sat down next to her.

He faced her, a very concerned look on his face. "What is it, Ziva?", he questioned. She smiled to herself. Tony always noticed when something was wrong with her. "I broke up with Ray today.", she blurted out.

"I thought he left yesterday.", Tony replied, trying to hide that he was more than happy about those news. "He did. But I called him today. I couldn't do this anymore. It was so wrong.", she explained.

Tony nodded. Then he said: "Well EJ and I broke off yesterday." "I know. I, well I met her at the park about half an hour ago.", Ziva replied. "Really? What did you guys talk about?", Tony asked.

He was very surprised that they had talked in the first place. "She told me about the stuff that you apparently said yesterday.", Ziva whispered. He swallowed hard. "Ziva, I..", he started but she cut him off: "No, Tony. Please, listen to me."

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Ziva took a deep breath then blurted out: "Tony, I love you! It was wrong being with Ray – or Michael. I have always loved you. But I never found the courage to tell you. I-I love you."

She looked down and tried hard to fight back the tears. "Ziva.", Tony whispered. Then he took her hand in his and she looked up. "I know the feeling. I am so so sorry about Jeanne and EJ. I should have listened to my heart. I love you, Ziva, I really do!", he admitted.

She smiled sadly. "Really?", she demanded. He nodded. Her smile got brighter. Ziva leaned closer to him. Tony wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Then he closed the gap between them in a soft kiss.

It wasn't wild or anything. It was soft and slow, yet passionate and it was perfect to them. Ziva eventually pulled away and smiled at Tony. "How do we tell the boss man?", Tony whispered. Ziva grinned.

"I guess he already knows.", she laughed. "How..?", Tony wanted to ask but Ziva silenced him with a kiss. "He's Gibbs.", she murmured against his lips, answering the question he never asked. Tony kissed her deeper. "Yeah, right.", he replied between kisses.

**A/N: Reviews would make my day :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
